brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7145 Von Nebula
|Ages = 9-16 |Released = 2010 |Theme = Hero Factory }} 7145 Von Nebula is a 156 piece Hero Factory villain released in July 2010. He is the leader of the villains in the Hero Factory storyline, and the first recurring villain in the series.. He wears a black version of the same mask as the BIONICLE set 8923 Hydraxon (Part 57575). Von Nebula is currently one of the five released titan Hero Factory sets. Description Von Nebula is shown to be armoured with two Bohrok shells on his back, a Piraka finned foot as a breastplate, Toa Metru feet at his upper thighs, Rahkshi legs as heels and the piston introduced in 2006 as the front part of his legs, and it is protected by Skrall armour. He has Toa Mata feet (the very first BIONICLE feet) and his arms are protected by the same spikes as 7147 XPlode. His arms don't appear to be bendable at the elbows, but the hands have a visual upgrade from previous titans: the hands are held the same as with smaller sets and the claws (Piraka claw feet) are an extension of them, so the hands can move upwards. The staff has two 8945 Solek blades and a recoloured Tridax Pod. It is the same blue as the end of the shoulder spikes. As shoulder reinforcement he uses the same parts as the arms and legs of Throwbots. His head consist of 4 parts: an orange Glatorian head with a black version of 8923 Hydraxon's mask and two of the parts used in the claws of 8919 Mantax and 7148 Meltdown. He has a foot piece that was common for the Piraka for his hands. Background Von Nebula, also known as The Mastermind, is the leader of a powerful gang of villains. His weapon is the Black Hole Orb Staff, which, as its name suggests, creates black holes.Source at the Villain and Creature list on the Hero Factory website Von Nebula was once a member Preston Stormer's first team, known as "Von Ness." However, on a mission with Stormer's team, the mission almost failed due to his cowardice; it nearly caused Stormer's death and the destruction of a city. Von Ness blamed Stormer, and left the team. After a disappearance, he returned later as the criminal Von Nebula, intent on destroying Hero Factory. Von Nebula is a master at organizing and planning attacks. His insignia is similar to a recycle sign, his quote is "The world will tremble when I have my revenge!". He is sucked into his black hole staff. In the clip at the end of the Hero Factory episode "Von Nebula", a fly is sucked into Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff. Von Nebula returns in the Breakout series of 2012 masterminding a plot involving Black Phantom and Voltix to release all the villains, steal the Hero Factory blueprints and destroy Hero Factory. He succeeds in releasing the villains and stealing the blueprints. As his nickname suggests, Von Nebula seems to have planned both uprisings in Makuhero city. He seems to be the arch-nemesis of the Hero Factory. Notes * This is the only villain and 'Titans' set that does not wield a Meteor Blaster. * Interestingly, the legs have the pistons at the front, instead of the back, making the other part the centre it bends around from. * This is one of the two sets in the Hero Factory theme that use a preexisting mask/helmet the other being the 7160 Drop Ship. * In the cartoon, his rookie form is black with orange arms, similar to 7170 Jimi Stringer, but with the same spikes on arms. * His helmet is also the same, except for the spikes. * His spikes are the same as XPlode's, but in a different color. * Von Nebula has a supposed main role in Breakout - Voltix is somehow carrying his spirit or an embodiment of him - in which he masterminds the escape of the villains by opening a black hole. * Von Nebula reuses many, many old parts from Bionicle, and even one from Throwbots. *Von Nebula is voiced by Mark Hamill. *At the end of the Breakout movie his claw is on the computer with the file "The Plans of Hero Factory" LEGO.com Description Gallery 7145 Von Nebula.PNG 7145 Von Nebula with background.png Von_Nebula_Canadian_Toy_Fair.PNG|Von Nebula at the canadian Toy Fair. Von_Nebula_Good_Pic.jpg|Von Nebula at the Toy Fair. Full_Von_Nebula.jpg Von Nebula.png Von NebulaAction.png Von-1.png Black Hole Staff.png|Von Nebula's Staff. VNebulaBreakout.PNG|Nebula's embodiment about to grab the black hole staff in Breakout. See also * 2235 Fire Lord Sources External links Category:Hero Factory Category:7000 sets Category:2010 sets